If I Fall
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: Originally titled Calling You He ran to him, his vision blurry as he embraced him tightly, saying nothing. And suddenly, their whole world changed...and it changed too soon... SonicTails brotherly;; SonAmy
1. prolouge

_I've had an idea for a story like this for awhile, and Samantha27 came up with a pretty good plotline. So, here it is for a new story. It won't be the best for awhile, but it will get better than this. Just be patient. ;)_

_Also, I may be a little later on updating. My...grandmother just passed away this morning. I'm kinda going through a hard time. So...just be patient with me until my family recovers. It really was a blow, even though we were trying to brace for it. Just...keep my family in your prayers._

_R.I.P. Dacie Mullins 9-13-08_

**Untitled**

**Prolouge**

You know how they always say the best things hit at the most unexpected times? Sometimes, this statement is so contradicting, biased even. But sometimes, that statement hits it right on the head.

He didn't know what was so interesting about the thing she held out to him, the thing that had a small blue plus sign in the middle of it. But there was something about that...that _thing_ that kept him absolutely mesmerized, shocked and speechless. Maybe it was the fact it was proving something he had not expected. Maybe it was the fact that the little blue plus sign meant something that he might or might not be ready for.

He didn't move his eyes from the cylinder-shaped object, even when the woman holding it, the girl that had his heart clutched in her other hand, smiled joyfully at him.

"We're having a baby."

He felt like he had been hit with a brick. He even cringed, jumping slightly as if struck. At her words, things exploded inside of him, a mixture of different emotions; fear, uncertainty, shock, and excitement. And still, his eyes didn't move.

"A...baby?" The word was uttered softly, almost fearfully, as if it might disappear when he said it. Finally, he was able to tear his eyes away from the object in her hands, long enough to look up at her beaming face, her proud and glowing face, just long enough for him to smile back at her.

"Yes...You're going to be a father, Sonic."

The word sent jolts up and down his spine, and he shuddered, slowly getting to his feet shakily. The world seemed to spin around him, and his heartbeat started to race, his face beaming as he looked down at the pink hedgehog before him. The pregnancy test was in one of her hands, while her other hand was on her stomach. He beamed down at her, his eyes sparkling, down at the hedgehog who had stole his heart so suddenly, so shockingly fast.

"A...father..." he whispered, brushing a stray hair from her face. She was still smiling, still holding the test, gripping it in her hands tightly as if afraid to let go. At her smile, his heartbeat started to race again, and his own smile widened. Then, slowly, he took her into his arms, hugging her tightly. It was one of those moments you wanted to stay in forever, a moment that would forever be vivid in their minds.

They hugged for a few moments, none of them saying anything, and then she stepped back, looking up at him with soft, green eyes. His heart fluttered again as her, and she looked down at her stomach. His eyes followed hers.

"...We're going to be parents, Sonic," she whispered, and when she looked back up at him, she had joyful tears in her eyes. Sonic hugged her tightly, aware of her belly pressing against his, and he closed his eyes at the thought. Parents...A wonderful, frightening word.

"Parents..." he whispered back, and took her hand in his own, looking down into her tearfilled eyes. "We'll be the best parents in the world, Amy." His voice was soft, his touch softer. There was just something about this girl, this angel, that kept him gentle when he touched her, when he spoke to her, when he looked at her. He had fallen hard for her, and she had done the same.

He looked down at her stomach, and he gently lifted his hand from her back and placed it there, as if he would already feel the kicking of its feet. Although there was no kicking, Sonic the Hedgehog's eyes widened drastically, amazed, as if he could feel the life from the baby, his baby, inside Amy Rose's stomach. It was something that fancinated him. And scared him at the same time.

So right there, with Amy in his arms and his hands over his unborn baby, Sonic the Hedgehog vowed to be the best father he could ever be; no matter what happened, he would always be there for his son or daughter.

**xxx**

The house was quiet, empty. He opened the door slowly, stepping side quietly and pausing before sighing and closing the door behind him with a quiet creak. He proceeded into the living room, where he dropped his bag, and plopped himself down on the couch. As usual, he was the first one home.

Blue eyes blinked slowly as he sat, taking in the silence almost happily, however grudgingly. The house was dark, the only light coming from the sun pouring through the curtained windows. He sat in it for awhile, allowing the calming atmosphere to sooth him some before he sighed and stood, sheading his thin jacket and throwing it on the back of the couch. It was always so quiet when Sonic wasn't home.

Just as he was about to go into the bathroom to shower, the phone started ringing, quiet loudly, in the kitchen. The sound made him jump slightly, and his eyes narrowed in annoyance at the loud breaking of the silence before he headed into the kitchen to answer the damned phone.

"Hello?" he said as he picked up the receiver. It was quiet on the other end for a moment, and he strained to hear a voice. "Hello?"

"Tails?" the voice said. He recongized it immediately; Sonic. "How late are you going to be up?"

The question surprised him. Miles 'Tails' Prower shrugged, then remembered Sonic couldn't see it, and answered aloud. "I don't know. Probably early. I got to work tomorrow, too." A pause. "Why?"

"Stay up later," the voice insisted, and Tails could imagine Sonic smiling on the other end of the phone. The seventeen year old kit rolled his eyes at the thought. "I have some...rather shocking news..."

"Really?" the kitsune said, his tails twitching behind him. He smiled. "Shocking, is it? The last 'urgent, super urgent' news you had wa--"

Sonic scoffed, interrupting him. "C'mon Tails, this is different." The hedgehog's voice was impatient. Still, Tails's smile didn't disappear. "This is...real news, okay? I mean, you'll have to sit down for this one."

"Just tell m--"

"And I'm not telling you over the phone." Tails could just hear the smug, sly grin in his voice, and his own smile deflated. "So, don't go to bed. I'll be home around eleven, alright?" Tails glanced at the clock; 6:48. He sighed.

"Fine. But you owe me." Sonic laughed.

"Trust me, after this, I won't owe you anything. See you then, lil bro."

"See ya." The line went dead. Tails sighed, looking again at the clock; 6:49. It was going to be a long night. He sighed again and returned to what he was doing before, heading into the bathroom for his shower.

**xxx**

Sonic got home around a quater after eleven. Tails was sitting watching the news when he entered, drenched in the rainwater that fell outside. Tails looked at him, and the hedgehog grinned sheepishly, glancing at the water droplets that fell from his fur. Tails couldn't help but grin as he stood and fetched Sonic a towel, turning off the TV on the way back into the room.

"Thanks, lil bro," the hedgehog said, and immediately the kitsune noticed the gleam in the Sonic's eyes. Something indeed had him excited and happy. He had never looked this happy before. He pratically glowed.

"So what was the big news?" the kitsune asked, getting straight to the point. Sonic looked unable to contain himself, literally beaming at Tails as if he had the best news in the world.

"Well, sit down first!" he said, and Tails obliged, taking a seat on the couch. The hedgehog raced to sit next to him, and grabbed his best friend by the shoulder, looking him directly into the eye.

"Tails...you'll never believe..." The words caught in his throat, and he cleared it. "You'll never believe what Amy...what Amy is..." Tails cocked his head, beckoning Sonic to continue without having to say anything. Sonic was still glowing, but he was having difficulty saying what was up with Amy. After a few minutes, Tails simply grinned, shaking his head.

"Sonic, for Christ's sake, just tell me!" he shouted. The hedgehogs anxiety was beginning to rub off on the kitsune. Sonic smiled, looking at him.

"Tails...I'm going to be a father."

Immediately something that felt like a stone fell into the kitsunes stomach.

There was silence for a moment. Maybe he just didn't understand. Tails closed his eyes, and shook his head slightly, clearing it.

"Okay, wait, slowdown..." He paused. "Okay. Come again?" He leaned forward, this time making sure he could hear Sonic clearly. The hedgehog was still smiling.

"Tails...Amy and me are having a baby...I'm going to be a father...a father..."

So he _hadn't _misunderstood him.

For a moment, Tails simply stared at Sonic, trying to imagine him with a baby in his arms. He couldn't. It was impossible. But he couldn't stop the happiness that came with Sonic's news, and after the shock wore off, he smiled widely.

"...A father, Sonic?" the kitsune breathed. "Thats...thats amazing! Thats just great!" He smiled at Sonic. "You'll make a great father, Sonic. A really great one." The hedgehog grinned at the kitsune, and then looked away.

"I can't believe it...I'm going to have a little baby...My baby...Mine and Amy's baby..." He closed his eyes.

Tails continued to smile. Sonic was going to be a father. And Tails couldn't be more happy for him.

**End of Chapter**


	2. the edge

_Sorry for the late update. I've been busy and stuff, and writers block sucks, but you know. :) This isn't the best chapter, but I guess it'll get by. Things will get more interesting in the next chapter. I'm not really going to go into detail about what goes on for the entire months of Amy's pregnancy. Just the stuff that matters. :)_

_Hope you enjoy!_

**Calling You**

**Chapter 1**

The weeks began to pass, slowly at first, and Sonic didn't visit Tails for awhile. The kitsune would stay alone, all day, all night, sometimes waiting for the hedgehog to at least stop by and tell him how Amy was doing. But all he got, if he were lucky, was a call, Sonic apologizing for not making it again, that he was "busy planning for the baby with Amy". Tails would always shrug it off; no big deal. Sonic was going to be a father. He needed time alone with Amy.

Then months passed. After two months, Sonic still hadn't visited. The kitsune was beginning to get annoyed, and his annoyance was growing along with Amy's stomach. He tried to push the feelings of jealousy away every time he talked to Sonic, because that was all Sonic wanted to talk about; the baby, and nothing else. Tails missed their long, pointless talks they used to have. Now everything was about "his baby". Tails knew that what he was feeling was wrong, and tried to keep the feelings at bay, but sometimes it didn't work.

Around the third month, finally, Sonic called and asked if it was all right to stop by. Tails agreed happily. It would be nice to finally sit down and talk to Sonic, face to face, even if it was about his child. After they hung up, twenty minutes later, there was a knock on Tails' door, and Sonic grinned at him as he walked inside, immediately plopping down on the couch. Tails smiled back and joined him, sighing as he did so.

"Long time, no see," the kitsune said, slightly sarcasticly, and Sonic chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah...I know," he answered. "But Amy and I have been so busy planning for the new baby and everything." Tails felt a twitch of envy. "It's been fun, but I've missed hanging out with you." He looked up at Tails, and his green eyes glittered, but Tails could see something was hiding behind the glittering of happiness. So the kitsune cocked his head to the side, his own blue eyes narrowing.

"So...what's wrong?" The question was blunt, and seemed to catch the hedgehog off guard, but after a second, he laughed gently.

"You could always read me like a book," he replied fondly, ruffling the kitsunes bangs like he were eleven again. Tails shot him an annoyed glance before fixing his hair. "I think that's why we got along so well..." He paused, as if trying to find the right words. Tails waited patiently, picking at a piece of fuzz on the couch. "I just...Everything's so weird now," Sonic finally said after a few minutes. Tails looked up.

"How so?" The hedgehog didn't reply immediately, and Tails smiled lightly at him. "C'mon, Sonic. You know you can tell me anything." The hedgehog hesitated, then nodded, and Tails couldn't help but feel yet another twitch of envy. Could Sonic even _trust_ him as much anymore? He pushed the thought away. A new child couldn't change that part of their relationship.

"I...I don't think I'm ready for this," he admitted finally, sighing heavily. The barrier in his eyes was gone, and his eyes shined with fear and uncertainty. Tails waited patiently again. "What if I'm not good enough? What if I can't be the best father I can?" For a few moments, Tails pondered his answer, searching and picking for the correct words.

"...There's not really much you can do to be prepared for something like this," Tails said finally, looking down. "If you don't think you're ready, then theres nothing you can really do." The kitsune shrugged, and after a moment, continued. "I mean, you took me in when you were like, eight, and here I am. I think you did pretty good." Tails smiled, looking over at Sonic. The hedgehog was smiling as well. "So why should something like that be much different?" Sonic was silent for awhile, then he looked over at Tails, and green eyes locked with blue. It was so strange how they had that silent way of communicating, as if they could share everything just by looking at each other.

"...I'm scared," the hedgehog admitted, in a way that suggested he hated saying it. Tails blinked, nodding only slightly, as the hedgehog's eyes narrowed and he threw his head against the back of the couch. "I'm scared. That's just it. I mean, what if...what if..." He growled, and Tails reached for his shoulder, grasping it tightly. Sonic didn't look at him.

"C'mon, Sonic," the kitsune said. "Look at me. You raised me yourself. I really believe I turned out at least half-decent." The hedgehog chuckled. Tails smiled. "So, just did what you did with me." Sonic looked up again, and Tails smiled wider, squeezing his shoulder tightly. "You'll be the best father ever." After a second, Sonic looked at his knees, and nodded.

"Yeah...I hope so." After another few seconds, he stood, heading toward the door, and Tails watched him in disappointment. "I...I guess I'd better get back." The hedgehog looked back at Tails, grinning, the earlier uncertainty and fear gone, replaced with his usual demeanor. Tails couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks for the talk buddy. I appreciate it." Sonic flashed him a thumbs up, and started to walk out, but stopped. "Hey, lets go out tomorrow. Lets go...hell, I don't know. Lets just go running!" His smiled widened. "Haven't done that in awhile, eh, buddy? What about it?" Happily, Tails nodded, excited for any chance to get out of the house. Sonic grinned again, nodding at Tails, before opening the door and racing out, leaving Tails alone once again.

**xxx**

Sonic never came the next day. Tails waited for him to call or stop by, or something. But the hedgehog never showed, never called, and Tails went to bed that night angry and slightly hurt. He never believed Sonic would forget about him...

He woke up the next day, went to work, and came home. A normal day. He glanced at the answering machine, noticing Sonic had called a few times. The kitsune ignored it, still slightly hurt from being forgotten, and proceeded to his workshop in the back to tinker around until he got tired.

The phone rung four times that night, every call from Sonic. The machine would pick up, and Sonic would inhale loudly, as if planning to say something, but decide against it and simply hang up. The fourth time, he finally left a message, after a long pause at first. Tails leaned at his doorway to the work shop, listening to the message.

"...Tails, I know you're mad, and I know you're probably standing there just listening to me," he started, then paused. "And I know you have the right to, because I'm the one who asked for the plans, but..." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I really am. And its not the easiest thing for me to say that." A forced laugh. "But I am. And if you ever decide you want to talk to me, just call. I'll make up for it, I promise." After another few seconds, as if Sonic was waiting for Tails to pick up after all, he hung up, and Tails was left in the silence.

**xxx**

After work the next day, Tails picked up the phone, finally deciding to call Sonic. The phone rung four times before Amy answered it, her voice dancing through the phone line.

"Hello?" she said, and Tails imagined her standing next to the phone with one hand on her swollen stomach, and the other holding the phone.

"Hey, Amy," Tails greeted, and smiled.

"Oh, hey, Tails!" Amy said, and Tails could hear the smile in her voice. "It's been forever since I last talked to you." Tails chuckled lightly.

"Yeah it has. How are you?" On the other end, Amy puffed.

"Very pregnant." She laughed. "But it'll all be worth it. I've always wanted a baby, since I was a little girl." Tails imagined her looking down at her stomach in wonder. Tails nodded, knowing she couldn't see it.

"I'm glad for you and Sonic, I really am." He smiled, picking at his finger nail. "You two will make excellent parents." Amy laughed.

"Thanks, Tails." She paused. "I think Sonic wants to talk to you. Here he is." Tails nodded, and waited, before there was shuffling and Sonic's voice, way different than Amy's, came through the line.

"Hey, Tails," Sonic said in his usual cheery voice. "What's up, lil bro?"

"Nothing really. Just got in from work." He paused. "Hey, I'm sorry for not calling you back. I was just...I was really disappointed you skipped our plans. It was out of line, but...I'm sorry." Sonic chuckled on the other end.

"Nah, Tails, you have nothing to be sorry over. I should have at least called." Tails nodded, and was silent. "But, I just...you know?"

"I know. I should be a little more understanding. I will be next time. I know it's got to be rough with Amy pregnant and all." Sonic huffed in agreement. Tails smiled.

"But, hey, lets do something tomorrow, since I blew off last time. We could just go for a long run. That sounds awesome." Tails nodded, silent. "What do you say? Still up for making plans with the plan breaker?" Sonic chuckled.

"I'm up for it," the kitsune replied, looking over at the wall with the pictures. He smiled. "I need a good run." Sonic huffed.

"Yeah, I could use one too." He paused. "But I gotta go. Amy's yelling at me again." Tails laughed. "I'll call you tomorrow, and we'll head on out, okay?"

"Alright!" Tails said, and after saying goodbye, they hung up. Tails sighed, looking down at the phone and deleting the old messages Sonic had left before heading into the silent workshop in the silent, empty house.

**End of Chapter**


	3. the shove

_Wow. Long dead spell for awhile, huh? Sorry about that. I've just been so busy with everything...It's been hard adjusting to work and stuff, and I'm really behind on sleep. x.x We all know how that is, I'm sure. But here I am, finally. So everyone just calm down. lol_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! Expect faster updates now. Cause I'm back!_

**Calling You**

**Chapter 2**

Tails woke up early the following day from a strange dream. The sun wasn't even up when he rolled from beneath the covers and lowered himself to the floor. The dream left a bad taste in his mouth, and a weird feeling in his stomach, and he proceeded into the kitchen, where he poured himself a glass of water, drinking most of it in one gulp.

In the dream, he was simply running through darkness. Nothing but running, but the darkness never ended. He had a feeling that someone needed him, but he couldn't get there fast enough, that he couldn't find his way through the pitch blackness. The dream finally awoke him when their was a piercing scream through the darkness, and he was suddenly falling...

Tails shook the dream from his mind, pouring himself another glass of water and gulping it down quickly. A quick glance at the clock told him it was only 4:30 in the morning, but he knew he would not be able to sleep. He poured yet another glass of water and, sipping it slower than before, walked into the living room, sitting down on the sofa.

For several hours, Tails watched T.V., tinkered in his workshop, and cleaned the house some. It was nearly four when Tails sat down to wait for Sonic. He watched T.V. during this time, as the time ticked by slowly. There, around a half-hour later, Tails fell back asleep, with still no call from Sonic...

A couple of hours later, as he slept, a strange ringing noise kept creeping into his sleeping mind, and he groaned quietly, trying to turn away from it and go back to sleep. But instead of rolling over on his bed, Tails found himself jerked away when he felt himself slip off the surface he was sleeping on and land on the ground with a thud. The breath knocked from him, Tails gasped for several seconds, and realized what the ringing noise had been when the answering machine clicked on. He continued writhing on the ground, fighting for breath, when Sonic's voice came over the phone.

"...Tails...I'm sorry..." Sonic said, sounding distressed. Tails then took the time to look up at the clock on the wall; it was nearly ten at night. The kitsune felt the familar anger and pain from the day before, and growled angrily when he recovered, pulling himself up off the floor. "I'm sorry. I forgot all about our plans. With Amy a-and the baby..." Tails felt the unfamiliar flames of jealousy flare in his belly. "I just...I'm sorry, Tails." Silence reigned over the house for a moment, until Sonic sighed and the phone hung up.

Tails sat on the couch, staring at the little red flashing light on his answering machine for a few minutes. The stirrings of anger, jealousy, and hurt were rumbling in his chest, and he looked away, instead focusing on the floor. Sonic had once again forgotten about him. The thought of that sent shivers down Tails's spine, and he closed his eyes. When the baby came...when the baby came...Tails might as well be thrown out. Sonic wouldn't need him. The kitsune felt the pain stir again, and he growled, standing up and walking outside the house.

Just as he stepped outside, the phone rang again, and Sonic left only a desperate huff on the answering machine.

**xxx**

The next day, Tails awoke, remembering the betrayal from the day before, and angrily went about his day, forcing the thought of Sonic forgetting about him from his mind.

The hedgehog hadn't tried to call again. And that only made Tails' hurt increase. The kitsune worked in his workshop until five came around, in which he took a long shower, the anger that was left ebbing away to depression. If Sonic forgot about him before the baby was even born, what would happen when the baby was actually here? Would his son even _know_ about Tails, the so-called best friend? The thought made Tails upset, and he finished his shower, taking his time to comb out his bangs just right. He walked out of the bathroom, his fur all puffy and sticking out everywhere.

He walked into the living room, working to flatten his fur, and was shocked into motionlessness when he saw the familar blue hedgehog stretched out on the couch. Sonic was focused on the television, and only noticed Tails by the shocked gasp that emerged from his throat upon seeing Sonic. The hedgehog looked up, and smiled strangely at Tails.

"Hey buddy," Sonic greeted, hesitantly. "How's it goin'?" Once the shock was gone, Tails glared at Sonic, saying nothing. The hedgehog dropped his grin and blinked, unsurprised. "Look, Tails, I came to talk to you, since you know, you're not answering my calls."

"There's nothing to talk about, Sonic," Tails replied back, his voice oddly unemotional. The kitsune made a show of taking the towel he had in his hands and tossing it to the floor, heading to walk into his workshop. Sonic was there immediately at his side. Tails ignored him.

"Tails, buddy, I'm sorry!" the hedgehog exclaimed, but Tails kept walking. The hedgehog huffed impatiently. "Why won't you understand me? I just forgot! I was busy planning things with Amy about the ba--"

"Oh, the _baby again_!" Tails finally exploded, whipping around to face Sonic, who was stunned into silence by the kitsune loud outburst. "You're _always_ too busy with the baby to even _talk_ to me anymore!" Tails was shouting, and Sonic still hadn't said a word. The hedgehog was watching Tails in shock. "All you care about is the _baby_! So if you forget about me now, before it's even born, what about when it really is _here_!?" Tails knew his anger was irrational, and couldn't understand the mixed emotions flickering upon Sonic's face. His own emotions were unreadable as well, but the one that stood out, the one Tails acted with, was jealously. The irrational jealousy that had hold of him. He was no longer Sonic's favorite anymore. And never again would be.

There was silence now, and Sonic still hadn't tried to speak. Tails was panting, his shouting taking his breath, and he felt the guilt of what he said creeping up on him. But he kept his stance, glaring angrily at Sonic. Inside his minds eye, he kept seeing himself as a kit, Sonic's best friend, Sonic's favorite. Now, he was no longer that kit. The two brothers stared each other down, one glaring, one not fully understanding. Sonic finally blinked, looking away from Tails, an unreadable expression on his face. He walked toward the door, shaking his head.

"You truly don't understand, Tails," the hedgehog said quietly. "This is a big deal. I'm...I'm going to be a father. And all you can care about is me not having the time to deal with you." The truth. And it stung Tails. Simply because he knew it was true. Sonic turned to face him, and Tails could see the anger and hurt shining in his eyes. "I'm shared shit less here, Tails. It took me forever to will up enough courage to leave Amy for awhile to come and talk this out with you. And we see how much it was worth it." Tails said nothing, still glaring, the anger still burning inside him.

"Right. Well. Whenever you're done being superdad or whatever, let me know." Sonic's eyes narrowing.

"Sure. And whenever you're done being a bastard, you know where to find me." He opened the door, stepping out without another word. Tails was left alone, the anger still burning in his chest, even when he finally decided to head to bed.

He was nearly asleep when what he had actually done hit him, how his irrational jealously had probably just lost Sonic forever, and the thoughts kept him awake all night, the anger tears burning his eyes.

**End of Chapter**


	4. the fall

_Quick update, right? :D I know!! I was so happy. I can't wait to get started on the next chapter. It's gonna be great! This one is pretty okay, but its kinda short, so forgive me on that. The next one will be longer. I can't wait to start the sequel!. :D This is going to be great._

_Thanks for the reviews, guys. I really appreciate it. And if I haven't gotten around to answering them, I will soon, I promise._

_Until next time, enjoy!_

**Calling You**

**Chapter 3**

When Tails awoke the next morning, he expected a message to be left on his answering machine from Sonic, or at least a missed phone call. But when he walked into the living room, there was no blinking red light on his answering machine telling him of a missed call. And suddenly, there was an empty feeling inside Tails's chest, as if his own selfishness had jerked his heart out. He walked into the living room, plopping down on the sofa.

He looked toward the phone, reaching out to pick it up, but hesitated, his hand near inches from it. He sighed as he picked it up, slowly dialing Sonic's number into it. Then, just as his finger reached for the ON button, he sighed again, shaking his head and throwing the phone back on the table. It skidded across the surface and then crashed to the floor. Tails wrapped his arms around his torso, closing his eyes.

He knew it was his fault. Somewhere inside of his mind, he knew he was wrong, knew he was being irrational. But the time spent with Sonic had caused some of the hedgehogs stubbornness to rub off, and he wasn't ready to admit it. He believed that, somehow, he had a right to be angry, to have exploded like he did.

But truthfully, he didn't. And his mind kept trying to tell him that.

Tails sighed, taking one last long look at the phone before standing and walking into the workshop. For the rest of the day, Tails kept listening for the phone to ring. And it never did.

**xxx**

Several times over the next couple weeks, Tails would come so close to calling Sonic, to tell him he was wrong. But each time he reached for the phone, he would change his mind and continue on with his day. And Sonic never called him either. The pain was digging a hole into his heart, and until he could summon the guts to call Sonic and admit he was a jerk, the hole would continue growing.

But Sonic never called. And Tails never tried to either.

It was nearly a month later when Tails couldn't take it anymore. He picked up the phone before he could change his mind, and dialed the seven familar numbers, numbers he knew almost as well as he knew his name. When the phone rung the first time, Tails changed his mind, but refused to hang up. The phone rang twice more, and then the machine clicked on.

What could he say? What was he supposed to say? His mouth hung open, but no words came out. For several seconds, he simply stood there, phone in hand, mouth gaping. And then, he quickly hang up, leaving not a word on the blue blurs answering machine.

And suddenly he was back at square one.

**xxx**

Sonic heard the phone ringing, and heard the machine pick up, and it took everything in him to not answer that call. Instead, he waited by the answering machine, holding the counter, as he listened to Tails breathing on the other end before a click a few seconds into the message. The phone cut off, and Sonic closed his eyes.

He reached for the phone, his green eyes sliding open to look at the object. He dialed the seven numbers, and his finger headed for the TALK button. But he stopped himself. Groaning in anger, Sonic took the phone and threw it across the room. The phone smacked the wall and fell to the ground, the battery flying through the air. The blue hedgehog rubbed his head, fighting a migraine.

Amy was asleep on the opposite side of the house, and he hoped his outburst hadn't awoken her. She was getting bigger by the day, and it wasn't much longer before she was due. The thought still scared him, but excited him all the same. But when Tails completely exploded on him, the hedgehog lost some of that excitement when he realized his best friend wouldn't be around to share his happiness.

Sonic growled beneath his breath, quickly stalking into the kitchen. For the past month, he had fought the urge to call Tails, to tell him their argument was stupid. But his stubborn pride wouldn't let him. Tails had no reason to be jealous. After all, Sonic _needed_ him. His spirits fell.

What was he supposed to do when the baby was here? Who would he lean on for support? The idea of holding a baby still looked ridiculous to him, but he knew it had to happen now. He might as well get used to it. But when he saw his family so many years in the future, he saw himself, his child, Amy...and Tails. What would he do if Tails were no longer in that equation? He may lose his mind.

The pain was eating away at his chest, and he couldn't stand it. Sonic walked into the living room, glancing at the phone a moment, with a pause, before walking toward it and replacing the battery pack. He held it in his hands, and it felt heavy to him. He thought about calling again...

Sonic sighed, placing the phone on the counter.

**xxx**

Another few months past, and Tails fell into a daily routine. He would wake up around the same time, eat breakfast, shower, tinker awhile, and watch T.V.. Of course, part of most of these were spent staring at the phone. A phone which hadn't rung for several months.

Sometimes Tails would imagine how Amy looked, and how pregnant she would be at that point. He would smile at the thought before continuing what he was doing.

The pain of losing Sonic was still throbbing, and the hole continued to get deeper. Without having Sonic to talk to, Tails was lonely. Terribly lonely. The feeling would eat at him when he would realize how silent the house was. He tried to make noises, drop things, hum to himself, anything to break it. But just because the silence was broken, the loneliness wasn't. Tails missed Sonic, no doubt about it.

One night, near the fourth month without contact with Sonic, Tails had a very strange dream...

_He was walking down a long, white hallway, alone. Doors kept passing by, with no numbers. Just plan white doors down the plan white hallway. Then suddenly, he turned into one of the doors, this one opened, and when he stepped inside, he met Sonic's smiling face. The blue hedgehog was standing in the white washed room alone, a bundle of covers in his arms, and he was beaming._

_"Come look, Tails!" he had said, almost silently, his voice echoing in the empty room. Without moving, Tails was suddenly in front of Sonic, and the bundle of covers was no longer in the hedgehogs arms. Tails looked down in his own arms and met the bright green eyes of a tiny dark blue hedgehog. He was speechless as he stared down at the bundle in the covers._

_"That's your Uncle Tails," he heard Sonic whisper nearby. The tiny hedgehog made no noise, simply stared at Tails with intelligent green eyes. Green eyes so familar... "Isn't it amazing, Tails? My baby...my baby..." When Tails was finally able to look up, Sonic was gone, and Tails was alone in the white washed room._

_And, in his arms, the baby began to cry._

Tails awoke with a start at the ringing sound in his ears. Groaning in frustration, the dream barely brushing his mind, Tails groped for the ringing phone with his eyes shut, not fully realizing it was ringing until he fumbled for the TALK button and spoke into it.

"Eh...hello?" he mumbled, still asleep.

"Tails!"

The hysterical, panicked voice of Sonic reached toward the nearly unconscious Tails through the phone, and immediately Tails was awake. Sonic was breathing heavily through the phone, and the kitsune could imagine his green eyes wide with whatever emotion was plaguing him.

"Sonic?" he said in confusion.

"Tails...Oh, God..." Sonic huffed loudly, and for a minute, Tails wondered if he were crying. "I-I'm at the hospital...Amy...she...I-I don't know what happened....Something went w-wrong..."

"Sonic, I'm on my way!' Tails half-shouted into the phone, already halfway out the door. Sonic made a single noise, something between a confirmation and a sob, and Tails hung up, racing as fast as he could to the hospital. His heart was throbbing wildly in his throat, and he felt as if he had been smacked in the face.

All thoughts of his previous battle were forgotten. Right now Sonic needed him. Amy needed him.

His _family_ needed him.

**End of Chapter**


	5. the collision

_So, this is an emotional chapter. Probably not my best, but its good enough. I worked hard on it anyways. I've been itching to write this chapter since I started, and I was so happy I wrote it in less than two hours. :D I was up until 4am typing it out. It was quiet fun. x)_

_So, after this chapter is probably an epilouge, then I'll start the sequel. I'm thinking of switching the POV's in the next one. We'll see where it goes. I've really been wanting to write in 1st person for some reason. o.o I don't know why._

_So anyway, enjoy the chapter. :)_

**Calling You**

**Chapter 4**

The hospital doors slid open as Tails ran inside, panting loudly as he practically leaped through the throngs of people, rushing to the ER where Sonic was waiting for him. He couldn't hear the protests from the people around him. His heart was pounding too hard in his ears. He slid around a corner, breaking into a run until he reached the end of the hallway and burst inside the double doors.

The room was empty. Not a soul in site, not counting the person behind the counter. Tails raced inside, looking around desperately for Sonic, anywhere the hedgehog could be. The woman at the counter looked at him in confusion, and Tails quickly asked her if she had seen the blue blur. She nodded, pointing him down the hallway toward the ICU waiting room.

The words sent Tails's heart into a downward spiral. ICU? Was Amy that bad that she needed to be put there? The tearing in his heart was almost too much, but Tails raced down the hallway, ignoring the beads of sweat making their way down his face. He followed the hallway to the waiting room, and when he rushed inside, he saw Sonic immediately.

The hedgehog was pacing back and forth through the lobby, and Tails could hear the growls beneath his breath. There were already skid marks on the floor beneath the hedgehogs feet. Sonic heard the two doors open, and he turned to face Tails. And their eyes met. Sonic's green eyes were half frenzied, and bloodshot. It took that to make Tails completely forget the argument, the world.

"Tails...Tails..." Sonic was whispering his name, and the kitsune stepped toward him immediately.

"Sonic...It's okay..." And Tails ran to him, his vision blurry as he embraced him tightly, saying nothing. The hedgehog accepted the embrace, tightly hugging Tails, practically gripping onto him, as if to keep him centered on the earth instead of spiraling out of control.

After a few minutes, Tails made him sit down next to him, and the hedgehog dropped his head in his hands, not saying anything. "Sonic...Sonic, what happened?"

For a few minutes the hedgehog said nothing. Then his head shook slightly. "I...She went into labor, but...but something was wrong. Something wasn't right." He lifted his head, looking toward the double doors leading into the ICU. "There was...there was blood....Too much...too much..." Sonic shook his head, not taking his eyes from the doors. Tails felt the fear jump into his throat, and he swallowed the lump there, his eyes focusing on the doors as well. The room grew suddenly quiet, and very, very small.

"I can't lose her, Tails," the hedgehog whispered, and Tails felt the crack inside of him, the thread torn lose from the strings. He watched Sonic now, the hedgehog torn to pieces over something he couldn't change. Tails could hardly believe he was jealous before, how he had gotten angry. But there was no time for that now.

For at that moment, the doors into the ICU opened. And immediately, both kitsune and hedgehog were on their feet, looking anxiously at the white coated doctor before them. Sonic was at his side in a flash, and Tails stayed where he was for the time being. He watched the doctor as his face changed expressions several times. And then he slowly shook his head.

And before his very eyes...Tails's entire world began to unravel.

Tails knew _exactly_ what happened. Before the earth shattering shout and the thud as a body hit the floor, he knew what happened.

A few rooms down the hallway, Amy Rose Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog's wife, his love, lay dead.

Tails's world was suddenly shattering around him, and he felt the fresh tears well into his eyes. "No..." he whispered quietly, shaking his head. "No..."

Sonic was on the ground, the piercing shout of "No!" still echoing in Tails's eardrums. His fist made rhythmic thuds against the tiled floors, and his sobs left the kitsune's heart hollow. The doctor lowered his head, saying something soft, soothing to Sonic. The hedgehog continued sobbing quietly for several minutes before Tails finally felt his feet begin to move. He was at Sonic's side in and instant, and he helped the sobbing hedgehog to his feet. The doctor nodded toward the door.

"Tails..." he pleaded, and Tails wrapped his arm across Sonic, holding him up. He felt the pain again, the tears dripping silently from his face. Sonic couldn't do it alone. He couldn't walk into that room alone. The two helped one another, stumbling slowly after the doctor down the hallway...and into the room.

Tails would always remember how cold the room was when they walked in. He would remember the white-washed walls - how similar they were to his dream - and how the doctor spoke his apologies. And he would defiantly never forget the heart wrenching sight before him.

Amy lie motionless on the bed, pale as a ghost. Her light eyes were close to the world forever, her hands folded neatly against her torso. Her hair was messy, sticking up all over the place. In a pile at the corner of the room, Tails noticed the bloodstained sheets. But Amy...Amy just looked as if she were sleeping.

A quiet wail worked its way into Sonic's throat as he stumbled alone toward the bed, collapsing on top of Amy, embracing her lifeless body as he sobbed, muttering words Tails couldn't understand beneath his breath. The kitsune squeezed his eyes shut, his sobs silent. The pain was nearly too much, and he automatically reached for his chest.

Amy was gone forever.

Sonic stayed like that for awhile, embracing Amy as if he could somehow keep her there, even though she was long gone. After a few minutes, he gathered her head into his lap, running his fingers through her hair and crying quietly. Tails kept his distance for awhile, mourning alone and allowing Sonic his last loving embrace with his wife. The heart-wrenching scene before him was nearly too much to take in; Sonic lovingly stroking Amy's wrecked hair, eyes closed as the tears fell from them, sobbing quietly and shaking his head as if not truly believing she was gone...

And then, he finally opened his eyes and looked at Tails.

The grief he saw there overpowered Tails's own by a long shot. He had never seen such hopelessness, such sadness in one set of eyes. The green, bloodshot orbs that watched the kitsune were so different than before. He sniffled quietly, and Tails decided to move forward.

Tails approached Sonic, leaning against him as he looked down at the peaceful looking body of Amy. Tails cried quietly, and Sonic layed his head against the kitsune's shoulder shoulder, as if it was too heavy for him to lift. He cried quietly, unashamed, and Tails watched him carefully, lovingly stroke Amy's hair. Tails could still smell the soft smell of peppermint from her shampoo from earlier that day. A stab in the chest.

"She...she had just bought that shampoo..." Sonic whispered. "..with the peppermint leaves...and traces of lavender..." Tails said nothing. He simply wrapped his arms around his older brother, his best friend, in a hug that seemed way overdue. Sonic sobbed quietly, allowing Tails's arms to comfort him.

It was around that time that the door eased open, and the white-coated doctor stood at the door, looking at the two leaning against one another. Sonic looked up, his eyes bloodshot and watery, and I did the same. The doctor looked embarrassed, as if not in place, but spoke anyway.

"Mr. Hedgehog...I know it might be a little hard for you right now...But would you like to see your newborn daughter?"

Tails felt a small sob rack Sonic's body, and he looked longingly down at Amy one last time before nodding. They both left the bed, Sonic glancing back over his shoulder a final time. Tails stayed close to him as they followed the doctor yet again, this time down a different hallway.

They walked into the first door on the right in the next hallway. The doctor settled Sonic on the bed inside, and told them both to wait.

It was only a few moments later that the doctor reemerged, pushing a small baby carriage. Tails saw the look immediately on Sonic's face...and when the doctor reach into the carriage, his eyes widened. The doctor lifted the bundle of covers from the newborn baby, and when Sonic layed eyes on his newborn daughter, Tails saw a change in him. A major change. Something he never thought to see in the blue hedgehog. There was a new gleam in his eyes, a new shining. It was as if he finally found his strings to the planet, and his entire world revolved around this one thing.

And at that moment, Tails felt the change too, as if gravity had shifted to what sat in the doctors arms.

The tinny hedgehog was a pale blue, with rings of light, light pink lightly dusting around her small eyes, ears, and tips of her quills. She had tiny fingers, tiny fists, tiny toes and feet. Her eyes, squinted against the bright light of this new world, were the prettiest shade of jade Tails had ever seen. And when she saw Sonic, her tiny arms reached for him slightly, and from the corner of his eye, the kitsune saw the doctor smile.

"Mr. Hedgehog, I would like to present you with your daughter," the doctor said quietly, gently handling the baby toward Sonic. The hedgehog reached for her, wrapping his arms gently around the blankets to hold her carefully. His eyes were glowing as he looked down at her, and they were wide with fear, anxiety, grief....and love. A love so strong it took Tails's breath away. He cradled the baby in his arms, not taking his eyes from her.

"...She's...she's beautiful, Sonic," Tails whispered, looking at his 'niece' closely. And she was beautiful. "She's...she's amazing..." Sonic said nothing, only nodding once, and Tails could see the tears beginning to spring back into his eyes. He sniffed, holding his daughter close to him, closing his eyes.

"Amy had a perfect name chosen. A perfect one for such a...such a beautiful girl..." He smiled sadly, looking down at his daughter. "Elli. Elizabeth Amy Hedgehog..." His voice cracked. "My...Mine and Amy's daughter...my baby..." He sniffed once, cradling his baby gently. And then, his eyes met Tails's. "Tails...do you wanna hold your niece?" He smiled at the kitsune, past all the pain and all the suffering, and all Tails could do was hold out his arms while he placed the baby in the kitsunes arms. And at first, Tails was terrified. And then...then Elli looked up at him, her small, jade eyes staring at him, as if deciding whether he was trustworthy. After a second, she smiled, laughing gently, and wrapping her hand around Tails's finger. All he could do was smile. He rocked her gently, allowing tears to fall from his eyes. Then, he looked up at Sonic.

Tears flowed from the hedgehogs eyes freely, and he stared at his daughter intently, gritting his teeth forcefully. He was crying hard, but silent, and Tails felt the sudden sob rise in his throat. Carefully holding the baby in his other arms, Tails neared Sonic and wrapped his arm around his brothers shoulder. Immediately, Sonic reached to help support the baby better, and his other arm wrapped around Tails. And a sob escaped his throat as he lowered his head, closing his eyes. Tails sobbed too, looking down at Elli, the tiny hedgehogs light eyes confused at the noises. And quietly, she too began to cry.

And for Sonic and Tails, the world had suddenly changed. And it had changed too soon.

**xxx**

After Tails handed Elli back to Sonic, the hedgehog didn't sit her down the rest of the night. He would cradle her, crying softly, and stare at her longingly, lovingly. Tails stayed with him all the time. It was later that night, when Elli was taken back to the nursery for the night, Sonic cried a little louder, unable to hide his pain. Tails was there the whole time, sitting next to him as they looked out the hospital window.

"Tails..." Sonic whispered late that night, as the two watched the cars move below them. His voice cracked, but he wasn't sobbing. "Tails...what am I going to do?" The kitsune's heart twisted in his chest, and he didn't know how to answer that.

"...All you can do, Sonic," he replied quietly. "You'll...you'll take care of Elli like Amy would want you to." In the dimness of the room, Sonic nodded once, and he sniffed quietly.

"...I miss her...too much..."

Again, Tails embraced Sonic, finding nothing better he could do. The hedgehog cried silently into Tails's shoulder, and Tails listened to his sobs, his own tears stinging his eyes as he looked out the window and up at the sky. A single star twinkled in the dark night, and the star seems almost lonely. Tails watched it, holding Sonic, as his world finished crumbling.

**End of Chapter**


	6. epilouge

_Hey guys! -dodges sharp objects- AHH! I'M SORRY! ;-; It has been way too long since my last update, and I apologize. ;-; I've been really busy the past little while, but I promise I'll pick back up. _

_This is probably the worst epilouge I've ever written. But the sequel will be better. Just stick it out until the end. ;D_

_Thanks for reading, and for all of the support I've had from all my readers!_

**If I Fall**

**Epilouge**

The funeral held for Amy was small. Of course, it was a private funeral. Only those closest to Amy was told of her arrangements. Tails himself took care of most of the details, while Sonic stayed with Elli in the hospital. After two or three heartbreaking, tear-filled nights, Tails had finished the arrangements for Amy, and that following Saturday, they were to lay her into the ground.

At the funeral, Sonic and Tails arrived together, and as they neared the church, Sonic stopped, staring into the open doors. Tails said nothing, simply following his gaze into the church. The wind ruffled their fur gently, and Tails shuddered, feeling the tears already leaking into his eyes. Carefully, he turned his gaze to Sonic, and the hedgehog kept staring straight ahead.

"...Sonic," Tails said quietly, after a second. The hedgehog's ears twitched, and he glanced at Tails, his green eyes dull. "...I think we'd better go in." Sonic looked back inside, and nodded, biting his lip.

"...I know, Tails," he whispered, and crossed his arms, as if to keep the pain in his chest from getting any worse. "But I know...I know seeing her...in that casket..." He looked away, sniffing quietly. "...It'll make it final...she won't be coming back..."

Tails said nothing, closing his eyes against the tears beginning to fall from his eyes. When he reopened them, Sonic was moving, slowly forward, and Tails caught up with him in a single stride. And the two entered the church together.

From where he stood behind the pews, Tails could see the open casket in the front of the room. He heard Sonic gasp, as if he had been struck, and he moved closer to him, allowing their shoulders to brush slightly. Together, they walked forward, closer and closer to the casket.

When Sonic saw Amy, he froze, his eyes narrowing quickly. Tails fought against tears as he looked down at her. Her pink fur was neat, her favorite red dress ironed. Her hands were folded against her chest, and her eyes were closed. It almost looked as if a simple shake would wake her, would bring her back to them.

Next to him, Tails felt Sonic shake, and a low moan escaped his lips. Tails was afraid to look at him as the hedgehog stumbled numbly to the edge of the coffin. When he arrived at her side, he dropped to his knees, reaching slowly for her folded hands, stroking one gently. Tails muffled a sob, but couldn't look away. Sonic was crying silently, an after a moment of simply looking at her, he placed his forehead against the side of the casket, as if it were too heavy to hold up anymore. After a few more seconds, Tails finally approached him, crouching next to Sonic beside Amy. He grasped Sonic's shoulder, squeezing it hard, as he too leaned his head against the casket and cried for all he lost.

Behind him, Tails could hear the few people arriving, and they stood silent far behind them, respecting their space. As Sonic cried next to him, Tails was grateful no one could see it at that moment. The kitsune gritted his teeth as he lifted his head to look at Amy, how peaceful she looked sleeping. Beside him, a soft sob escaped Sonic's lips, and Tails echoed it with his own.

It wasn't too much longer that both kitsune and hedgehog stood, pulling themselves together to face the crowd that had gathered behind them. Sonic turned around, his eyes full of tears, and Tails did the same. He saw Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, Rouge, even Vector, Charmy, and Espio. They all had eyes for Sonic, sympathy and sadness swirling in the many different faces. Sonic said nothing, and led him and Tails to the front pew. They sat down together, and Sonic dropped his head into his hands as the others slowly surrounded Amy's casket. Tails heard the murmurs and whispers from them.

Knuckles was the first one to depart from the casket, and he headed toward Sonic and Tails with sad violet eyes. Hesitantly, almost embarrassingly, he took a seat on the other side of Sonic, placing a gentle hand on the hedgehogs shoulders. Tails heard him whispering, but payed no mind to what he said, and Sonic sniffled, nodding as he lifted his head from his hands.

"...I just don't know what I'm going to do..." he whispered in a broken voice, almost falling into tears once more.

**xxx**

They buried Amy the following day. She was buried on the cliff just outside the Mystic Ruins. The cliff overlooked the waterfall and the ocean itself, and it was quiet and away from everything.

When they had lowered her into the ground, it was as if the world stopped, like everyone and everything was mourning and crying over her death. Sonic, as tradition would have it, walked to the burial site, and after a second of just looking down at the sealed coffin, he picked up a handful of dirt and tossed it gently onto the metal of the casket. It made a clanging noise when it hit, and Sonic, struggling to keep it together, walked back to Tails, and nearly dropped to the ground. Tails supported him, and the two watched as the dirt was piled onto the forever sleeping Amy.

As Tails allowed Sonic to lean on him, the hedgehog sobbed quietly, and Tails could swear he heard the rest of his heart shatter.

**xxx**

Tails arrived back at the hospital around 3, leaving Sonic alone with Amy to come to terms with what happened. He walked into the room they allowed them to keep with Elli, and a nurse was just leaving the room. She smiled at Tails, and the kitsune asked about the baby.

"I'll bring her right out, Mr. Prower," she told him as she walked past him. "She's been crying since you two left this morning."

Tails walked into the room to wait, and he glanced out the window at the parking lot below. Cars were coming and going, and those that were parked seemed untouched for days. Tails settled down into the seat nearest to the window, and allowed his mind to wander as he waited for Elli.

It was only a couple minutes later when the same nurse came back with a small bundle in her arms, a bundle that was crying quietly. The nurse was soothingly whispering to her, and when she reached Tails, she chuckled slightly.

"I think heres what you've been looking for," she told the baby, handing her over to Tails. Elli was sobbing quietly when Tails nervously took her into his arms, and when she opened her eyes, her soft jade eyes, and looked at Tails, she fell quiet almost immediately, staring at him strangely, as if she remembered him from somewhere and couldn't place it. Tails smiled at her, and the nurse left the room without a word.

Elli blinked at Tails, and the kitsune rocked her back and forth, simply watching her. Elli lifted a hand, a small, tinny hand, and Tails lifted his own, allowing her to wrap her tiny hand on his finger. She examined his finger curiously, turning her hand around it. Tails laughed quietly, tears springing into his eyes as he thought of Amy.

"...You know, you're mother was the most incredible person," he told her quietly, continuing to rock. She looked up at him, as if he had her undivided attention. "She loved you very much...even before you were here." He didn't take his eyes from her. "You look alot like her. I can see her spirit in you." He smiled. "And you'll really be as stubborn as your dad too. I can just see it. His daughter..." His smile widened. "I never in a million years believe Sonic would have a daughter. He really...he really loved your mother...He really did." His mind flashed back to only a couple months ago. "He used to light up when he talked about her, when he saw her, he just changed. It really...really killed him to see her go. I think it killed everyone though..."

Elli clutched at his finger, still paying attention as if she knew every word he was saying. "And now...now he'll love you. More than anything in this world. You have an amazing father, Elli. I know...he practically raised me." He smiled again, and closed his eyes. "It seems like only yesterday he was running _from_ Amy...not to her..." He sighed, rocking slower. "You're in really good hands, Elli. Really good hands."

Tails felt a presence in the room quiet suddenly, and his eyes shot open, taking the room in a single glance. Sonic was standing in the doorway, disheveled and tear-stained, staring at Tails and Elli as if they were his very tie to the Earth. And truthfully, they were. Tails stood quickly, and Sonic crossed the room slowly. A single sob was released before he took both Elli and Tails into a tight embrace, burying his head into his daughters fur. Tails couldn't stop the tears any longer, and as he continued to hold Elli tightly, he sobbed quietly.

"I _will _take care of you, Elli...Tails is right..." he sniffed quietly, stroking his daughters head gently. "Tails is right...You're in good hands..." He looked up at Tails. "Me and my brother will take excellent care you...Just as me and your mother would have."

Elli made no noise as her two guardians sobbed quietly above her. She simply watched them, listening to the soft sounds they made as they leaned against each other. She reached for Tails fur, burying her tiny head in it, and whimpered quietly.

**End of Story**


End file.
